I'll Miss You
by seekerchic211
Summary: Harry died in battle against Voldemort. Ginny must continue her life without Harry. A very sad, but sweet story. Please R&R!
1. Ginnys Heartache

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all…except the plot, and faith!

Ginny stood in the cemetery holding a white rose in her hand. She stood over his grave, crying, Harry's grave. He had died 3 days before, fighting in the war against Voldemort. She thought back to when he had left to go to battle a few months ago.

"_Harry, please don't go!"_

"_Ginny, I have to. You know that. I have to help fight Voldemort. I can't just let him going around killing people anymore. I'm older now, and I have to do something."_

"_But, Harry, you've already done enough. You have since you were born. You've already made Voldemort give some of his powers for you, you've saved me from him…you've done so much already." _

"_I know, but Ginny, you know I'm the only one who can kill him without dying myself, well, hopefully. You know I have to do this, it's what the prophecy says."_

"_But, Harry what if you die? How would I live without you? What if I never see you again?"_

"_I will always be with you, Ginny. I will always be in your heart, and you will always be in mine. I won't die, I promise. I will live, I will."_

"_How can you be so sure Harry?"_

"_I just have to trust."_

"_I will go with you, that way I can be with you, and help you."_

"_Ginny, you can't go with me, and you know that."_

"_Yea, I know. I'm just worried. I don't want you to get hurt. I can't live without you Harry. You are my life."_

"_And you are mine. Ginny Weasley, I know this is a weird time to be asking you this, but will you marry me?"_

"_Yes, of course Harry!"_

_The next day he had left. Three months later he was still gone. Then, 3 nights ago, Remus came and told Ginny they had found his dead body. _

"You lied to me," Ginny spoke quietly, talking to Harry's grave. "You told me you wouldn't die, that you would come back. You lied. Harry, I miss you so much. I still wear the ring you gave me. I haven't taken it off once since the day you left.

Sometimes, I call your name, forgetting your not here anymore, and sometimes, I feel your presence. It might be just me. You shouldn't have gone to fight Voldemort. I had a bad feeling about it right when you walked out of that door. I should have stopped you Harry. I'm sorry.

I don't understand how this happened. You weren't supposed to die, you were young. We were supposed to get married, have children, live together until we died in our old age. You were only 19, about to turn 20. What happened Harry? What happened to our plans, our dreams, our future together?

I remember when I first met you. I was a shy little girl, who was amazed by your presence. Then we became friends in your 6th year, after we had fought together at the department of mysteries. I became closer and closer to you, until, finally, we went out. We were finally boyfriend and girlfriend. I was so happy that night you had asked me. I never really thought you even liked me. I always thought you were just being nice to me, because I was Ron's little sister.

I'm still amazed at the fact you chose me. That night I was thrilled. I couldn't believe, you, my one and only love for 6 years, had asked me out. But where did it all go wrong? Why did you have to die? I wish I had stopped you from going.

Harry everyone needs you. But mostly, me. I'm pregnant now, with your child. It's a girl; her name is going to be Faith. You always said you wanted a little girl named that. I just wish you could be here with me, during birth, to see her first steps, hear her first word, her first time to drive, to date.

Ron and Hermione got married and she is pregnant now. They are naming their child Harry, after you. George and Katie also married recently, and so did Fred and Angelina, as we knew they would. I'm never going to marry. A lot of people have already asked me to go on dates, since they all know you've been gone for 3 months. But, I've been turning them down, and I will keep doing just that. I will always be yours Harry, always and forever.

I will always wear the ring you asked me to marry you with, and I will tell Faith about how her father stood up against the darkest wizard and fought to save everyone. I will tell her of how we got together, how you saved me in the chamber of secrets, everything.

I wish she could meet you. I wish you could meet her. I want you back so bad Harry. It's not the same, and never will be. I feel like I can't go on without you, but I know I have to. I have to do it for you, Faith, and our family.

I'm moving in your house, in just a few days. I know you wouldn't mind. It will make me feel like I'm with you.

Harry, there is so much I have to say to you. I love you. I really, really do. I know we are young, but what we had was real. Harry, come back to me. Harry, please, I miss you.

It's only been 3 months since you left, and 3 days since you died. But it seems like forever. The days go by slowly. You aren't there to make me smile, or laugh. You can't help me when I'm feeling blue. My spirits and hopes are low without you. Who did this to you? Who killed you?

No one knows exactly how you died, because no one was there with you. Some think it was Voldemort, some think it was Bella.

I don't care who it was though. I just know, I want revenge. I want them to die. They killed the person I loved with all my heart. Something you didn't deserve. It shouldn't have been you Harry.

When I found out you died, I didn't believe it. When I finally realized you really were gone, I felt like part of my soul had been ripped out. I feel dead without you, I'm not myself.

How can I carry on without you? How do I do it Harry? Help me. I love you, and I miss you. You didn't have to leave me. Just please; wait for me up there in heaven. I love you."

She dropped the rose on his grave. Her face was covered in tears. As she turned around to leave, she was sure she heard Harry's voice say, "I love you too. I will always be with you." But, it could've been just her, imaging it.

She walked away not looking back. She knew that Harry didn't lie that night before he left. He would always be with her, in her heart. Always and Forever.

A/N: Okay, so I had this story as a one-shot, but I was reading it, and decided to make it into a story. So, I'm gonna start a story about Ginny having to live w/o Harry…. I hope you guys will like it! Please review! The next chapter will be about Ginny, about 6 months later.

XOXO

Kristen

P.S. Click the lil blue button!


	2. Painting

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except the plot, and Faith.

**6 Months Later**

"Ginny, come on, wake up. Ginny! GINNY WAKE UP!"

Ginny was rudely awakened by her mother. "_Mom! _What do you want?"

"Come on, get up. Remember you invited Hermione, Angelina, Katie, and I to come over and help fix up the nursery. We've been waiting for you for about 30 minutes."

"Oh my gosh Mom! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot," responded Ginny.

"Okay, well hurry up and get dressed."

Ginny got up quickly and stared at herself in the mirror. Her stomach was extremely large now. She was due in about 2 ½ months. She patted her stomach gently and could feel her daughter kicking. She looked back in the mirror. Her hair was sticking out everywhere; she wasn't exactly the "morning person" type. That's when she noticed her eyes. They looked so…lifeless. It was like they were drowning in sorrow. They had been like that ever since Harry had died, but she never had really paid attention to it. "Oh, Harry…" she thought. Memories started flooding back to her. "Now isn't a good time to think of him," she reasoned with herself. She tried to ease the memories out of her mind, but it was too late.

**Flashback**

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the Gryffindor common room late one night because they both had had nightmares about Voldemort.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to sleep," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear after about an hour of talking.

"Okay, good night Harry."

"You too Ginny," Harry replied.

Harry started making his way to the boys' dormitories, when Ginny grabbed him and turned him around. "Wha-," Harry started to say, but was cut off by Ginny who had planted a kiss on his lips. It was filled with intense passion. Harry deepened the kiss after he finally realized what was happening. They broke off after a minute, both panting.

"I'm so sorry Harry; I just like you a lot. And it's alright if you don't like me, I-," but this time, she was interrupted by Harry, who gave her a kiss.

**End Flashback**

Ginny had a small smile on her face. That was the night they both declared their love for each other and started going out. Ginny snapped out of her thoughts and looked and the time. It had already been 20 minutes since her mom woke her up and she still wasn't ready. She threw on some clothes, and did a quick spell for her hair and make-up. With that finished, she ran downstairs to meet her mom and friends.

"Sorry everyone about that," Ginny told Hermione, Molly, Katie, and Angelina.

"That's alright," Hermione consoled her, "Now, how about we start on that room?"

"Sounds great."

They all ran upstairs with paint, brushes, rollers, and wallpaper in their hands.

…

After hours of work, they were finally done with Faith's room. They all stepped back and looked at their work.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Ginny told the others.

"Yea, it is," they all agreed.

It was definitely gorgeous. They had painted it light, light pink, with a border around the top of the room with flowers on it. There was a crib in one corner of the room with a baby mobile (A/N: That's what they're called right? The little spinning things above cribs?) hanging right above it. Right next to the crib was a rocking chair. On the other side of the room was a dresser filled with baby clothes. Molly had already made sure Ginny had enough clothes for the baby. There were toys for the baby also.

"Thanks for your help guys," Ginny said, breaking the silence,

"Oh, you're welcome Ginny. Now how about we go in the kitchen and I'll make dinner," Molly announced to the group.

"Okay," the rest of them said.

They followed her to the kitchen where she prepared a fantastic dinner. This was unfortunately, Harry's favorite meal, steak.

Ginny tried to contain herself, but she let a tear slip. Before long, she was bawling. Everyone ran over to comfort her. "What's wrong Ginny?" they all questioned. "It's no big deal; I guess I'm just a little too emotional."

"Well what is Gin?"

"This sounds really dumb to be crying about, but steak was Harry's favorite thing to eat…" and with that she started crying harder.

"Oh we're so sorry." They all gave her a big hug. "Oh, hunny, I wish I knew before I started cooking dinner. I know it's hard to deal with his death, but we're all here for you right girls?" Molly said in a motherly tone. "Yea Gin, we're all here for you if you ever need to talk about it."

"Thanks everyone. Now how about we eat dinner?" Ginny asked them.

"Okay"

The rest of the night they all stayed up talking about girl things, having a great time. When they left, Ginny started to watch a movie, the Notebook (A/N: Yes, she has a TV….and I LOVE the notebook….). It made her cry and think about Harry. The two lovers looked like them at their age. (A/N: If you haven't seen the Notebook, you need to!) They were hopelessly devoted to each other, and would do anything for each other. They were young, and spent all their time with each other; growing to learn together, and love together. When the movie was over, she went to sleep, thinking about Harry and how much she missed him…

TBC!

A/N: Wow, I got this chapter out really fast. I'm really excited about this story! Please review and tell me your thoughts…and I would love advice to make my story better! Sorry it was so short, but I went brain dead! The next one will be longer, I promise!

XOXO Kristen 3


	3. A Glimpse of Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except the plot, and Faith.

A/N: Thanks everyone who's reading this story! I'm soo happy FanFic put the hit-counters for us to use, so now I know a lot of people have been reading my story! Yay! Lol…anyways, please review and give me advice to make this better! I could always use the help…anyways….

ChibiJoeyChan: Thanks for reviewing! I love harry/ginny ….lol…keep reading!

my only reviewer…sad but that's alright cuz I have the hit-counter! Lol…im really excited about that…okay, on with the story!

Ginny woke up early the next morning because of Pig (the family owl). He kept flying into her window, trying to get in through the glass. Ginny let him in, and he flew around very annoyingly and happily. Ginny had to chase him around her house for about 10 minutes before she got the letter. It was from her mom and said:

_Ginny,_

_Please come over. Dumbledore and some of the Order are here and they need to talk to you. Hurry._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Ginny wondered what could be so important this early in the morning that involved her. She thought about it for a minute, and couldn't think of anything. So, she just forgot about it, got dressed and apparated to the Burrow.

When she got there, she saw Dumbledore, Remus, her mom, and her dad talking quietly in a corner. The rest of the Order was sitting at the kitchen table, and so was the rest of her family. She walked over to them and sat next to Hermione.

"What's going on?" she asked Ron and Hermione. "We have no idea, but we think it's really important," Hermione answered her.

"Yea, we think it has to do with Voldemort," Ron continued.

"But, we're not sure," finished Hermione. "Okay, I guess we'll just wait and see won't we?" Ginny told them. "Yea"

Dumbledore, Remus, her mom and dad walked over to the table and all sat down, with the exception of Dumbledore who stood at the head of the table.

"We just got important information from an insider that was working with Voldemort. He has been helping us during this whole war, telling us Voldemort's plans. He just told me early this morning some news about Harry Potter." When he said this, Ginny let out a small gasp. She wasn't excepting anything about Harry. Dumbledore looked at her, seeing if he could continue, and she nodded.

"As we all know, no one was there when Harry and Voldemort were fighting. If you don't know, there was a prophecy made about Harry when he was born, saying that either he must kill Voldemort, or Voldemort must kill him. One of them WILL die, and they can only get killed by the other. When we got the information that Harry and Voldemort had fought, the members of the Order and I went to the place as soon as possible to see what happened. When we got there we saw Harry's body. So, naturally, we all thought Harry had died, and Voldemort won, because of the prophecy. I just found out though, Voldemort is dead. He had been missing for 6 months, ever since he and Harry fought, and I figured that he was weak from battling. But, I was told this morning, that Voldemort was dead."

Everyone was excited, but confused. If Voldemort was dead, what happened to Harry?

"So, I began to wonder about Harry, they both couldn't be dead, because it was only them two there. When I got there at the place they battled, we took Harry's body to St. Mungo's, and indeed he was dead. But there was no way that they both could be dead if it was only them two there. What I think happened was that Harry killed Voldemort, and to make the Death Eaters think he was dead, he made a replica of himself dead. Either that, or Voldemort is really alive, and my source is lying. After this meeting, the Order is going out in search of Harry, and Voldemort. I must say Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's, I'm sorry for overlooking this before. I should have thought about the prophecy, but I didn't. I'm very sorry. I'm not saying Harry is alive, but there is a chance he is."

When he said this Ginny jumped out of her chair with delight, and ran to Dumbledore and gave him a big hug. "So he could be alive?" she asked Dumbledore with a squeal. "Yes, there is a chance, but I'm not promising anything Ginny." Ginny ran back to her chair and was filled with excitement. Her Harry might be alive!

Dumbledore started talking to everyone, but Ginny wasn't listening. She was lost in thought, about finding Harry of course. After a few minutes, she zoned back and noticed everyone was leaving. She saw her mom sitting on the couch and went over to talk to her.

"Hi Mom," she said while plopping down on the couch.

"Hey Ginny. The Order is leaving right now to look for Harry and Voldemort."

"I'm so happy mom! Harry might actually be alive!"

"I know, I'm excited also, but don't get your hopes up to much because they are not positive yet."

"I know mom, but I can't help it. This is one of the few times I've been truly happy since he's been gone," responded Ginny.

"I know hunny, and we're going to do the best we can to find him. Now how about you go outside with your brothers and sisters (A/N: I know, they're sister-in-laws, but it's easier to say sisters…) and play quidditch."

"Okay, Mom. Thanks! I love you!"

"Love you too."

Ginny ran outside to the quidditch field they had. They were choosing teams and just about to start playing when Ginny ran up. She was picked to be on George's team.

The teams were:

George, Angelina, Ginny, Bill, and Fleur

&

Fred, Katie, Ron, Hermione, and Charlie

Ginny was playing seeker. High above everyone, she was enjoying the weather outside. It was nice and sunny with a little breeze. She flew around looking for the snitch. She looked at Charlie, who was seeker for the other team, and saw that he couldn't find the snitch either. Then she noticed it right by his leg. He hadn't seen it yet, and she contemplated about what to do.

She couldn't go straight toward Charlie, because he would notice and definitely get it before her. She decided to trick him (A/N: It's called like a something feint right?). She dived down toward the ground, pretending she saw the snitch. Her team mates went on with it, screaming out things like "Get it Ginny!" "Go faster, he's coming!" to make Charlie think the snitch was the direction she was going. He fell for it.

When they were almost at the ground, Ginny turned her broom upward, and went back to where the snitch was. Charlie looked at her confused, and then figured out what she did. He tried to swerve back upward, but hit the ground. Ginny went as fast as she could, and she caught the snitch. She flew back down to the ground screaming happily.

"I got it! I got the snitch everyone!"

Her teammates/family all congratulated her. "Ginny! That was awesome," George told her. "Thanks"

"Where did you learn to do that?" Charlie wondered. "Harry taught me how."

"Well, he was the best seeker ever. Good job Gin. Even though you did beat me…" Charlie pinned her on the ground and started tickling her. "Stop Charlie!" she screamed.

"Oh no it's payback!" The rest of the day all the kids had a great time laughing with each other and playing more games of quidditch. It was the first day ever since Harry died that Ginny didn't cry.

A/N: Okay, so I promised a longer chapter, but that seemed like a good time to end right? Please review everyone! And keep reading…thanks a bunches!

Kristen XOXO


End file.
